Tiempo de Error de Windows
by PervincaGaia
Summary: El ordenador de Nicolás, como cosa rara, no funciona, y tiene que pedir ayuda a Ingeniería. Una mini-precuela-no-oficial a Tiempo de Ingenieros, de UnIngenieroMas2


_Ministerio del tiempo, algún momento de 2012_

Nicolás se pasa la mano por los ojos, mirando sin ver la pantalla azul de error que acaba de saltar por quinta vez en lo que va de mañana. Con la pequeña parte de él que no se quiere morir reza porque el autoguardado no le haya fallado, palmeándose los pantalones en lugar de agacharse para volver a encender la torre. ¿Dónde coño está su móvil?

Encima del escritorio. Además de gilipollas, ciego. Trata de recordarse que hablándose así no soluciona nada, pero hoy está siendo un día de mierda, así que le pueden dar por culo. Marca el número de ingeniería.

–Hola buenos días. –Dice, en cuanto se lo cogen, mucho más alegre de lo que se siente.– Mi ordenador no deja de saltar con un pantallazo azul y estoy a punto de abrirme la puta cabeza contra un bordillo.

–Pobre, pobre, pobre bordillo –bromea Joaquín. En realidad apenas se conocen, pese a llevar casi un año en plantilla Nicolás sigue siendo el novato, y como añadido, por norma general Nicolás trata de evitarle, porque su estómago hace cosas raras cuando está cerca y al final siempre termina mareado. Sin embargo es siempre Joaquín quien le coge el teléfono.– ¿Has probado a apagar y encender?

–Tres veces. Pero ha sido casi tan inútil como lo que llevamos de llamada.

–No es que yo me meta ni me importe –aclara el ingeniero–, pero a lo mejor tendrías mejor humor si fueses un poquito más amable... ¿Sabes? Cuando era joven como tú yo también me creía el rey del mambo y... –Nicolás hace una mueca y se aparta el teléfono de la oreja para no escuchar el resto de la reprimenda. En ingeniería tienen todos un aire de padre que no pueden con él–... Bueno, no te preocupes. Ahora subo.

–¡No! –Se muerde la lengua.– Mejor que suba Reme. –Cruza los dedos. A Joaquín le debe haber sentado mal, se reprime Nicolás antes de que nadie tenga tiempo de hacerlo. Lo que sí debe haber hecho Joaquín es apartarse del teléfono, porque apenas se le escucha hablar, su voz mezclada con la de Valentín. Se vuelve a poner, ahora sube, dice. Nicolás no nota que su tono sea más seco, pero se lo termina inventando. Le da las gracias, alargando la "s" más tiempo del necesario y reprimiéndose mentalmente por ello. Cuelga antes de que le dé tiempo a hacer más cosas raras.

No puede comportarse como una persona normal, aparentemente.

Valentín se toma su tiempo en llegar al Archivo. Nicolás quiere pensar que es porque está aprovechando el tiempo fuera del sótano que es Ingeniería, pero sabe que es porque se está ahogando con las escaleras –a ver si cogen firmas para poner un ascensor o algo– y cuando quince minutos después Valentín Remedios, "Reme", aparece en su puerta, Nicolás está ocupado jugando con su teléfono. Reme llama en el marco de la puerta para conseguir su atención y saluda, entre tímido e incómodo, cuando Nicolás le mira.

Hará como dos meses que no se ven. A Nicolás le cae bien porque comparten la afición por no peinarse, aunque Reme tiene el pelo más largo y bastante menos azul. Le pega una patada al escritorio para empujarse junto con la silla al otro lado de la sala, dando un par de vueltas en el trayecto, y le observa mientras Valentín enciende el ordenador.

Lleva zapatos de señor mayor, que quedan un poco ridículos con los vaqueros pasados que lleva y le están largos. Debajo del jersey verde botella con coderas royo profesor total se adivina una camisa roja. Se ha cambiado el aro de la oreja, ahora lleva uno más grande.

–¿Sigues siendo anarquista? –Pregunta Nicolás, como quien no quiere la cosa, sonriendo ligeramente. Reme no le mira, concentrado en la pantalla. Apenas ha tenido tiempo de mover el ratón por el escritorio cuando un pantallazo azul salta de nuevo. Nicolás hace sonar la lengua, pero apenas es audible sobre el ruido que hace la torre cuando Reme trata de arrancar el ordenador por segunda vez.

–Soy libertario. –Aclara, con el tono de quien ha tenido esa misma conversación una infinidad de veces.– No me gustan las connotaciones del término "anarquista". –Nicolás asiente. Valentín se vuelve para mirarle.– ¿Que tenías abierto?

–El programa de las puertas, un par de pdfs... –Nicolás vuelve a alargar la s.– Y como veinte pestañas de Google. –Reme le mira, profundamente decepcionado, antes de agacharse para mirar la parte de atrás de la torre.

–En principio solo se ha calentado.–Valentín vuelve a incorporarse, sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros.– Y que tienes el ventilador lleno de suciedad. –Vuelve a la pantalla, apagando el ordenador correctamente.– Debería estar bien si no lo tocas en un rato, y lo deberías limpiar, que lo haría yo, pero me da pereza. –"Mood", asiente Nicolás. Reme frunce el ceño ante la expresión desconocida, pero no comenta nada.– Hazme el favor de no pedirle tanto, que es relativamente viejo.

–Perdón. –Nicolás no sabe muy bien por qué se disculpa, pero lo hace de todas formas.– Gracias.

–No las des. –Reme está ya en la puerta, reacio a marcharse. Nicolás también se resiste a dejarle marchar. Tiene la sensación de que debe hacer algo, pero no sabe muy bien el qué.– Bueno...

–¿Quieres un café? –Pregunta impulsivamente. No sabe qué es lo que estaba a punto de decir Reme, y a decir verdad tampoco le importa, pero el corazón le va a mil por hora y, de alguna forma, siente que esa invitación es mucho más trascendental de lo que en realidad es. Valentín, por su parte, asiente incluso antes de que Nicolás le señale la cafetera.

El café lleva hecho horas, pero no es lo más asqueroso que se ha tragado Nicolás y Reme es lo suficientemente educado como para no mencionarlo. Nicolás le mira de reojo. El ordenador sigue apagándose y el sonido de la torre le está volviendo loco.

–La nuestra está a punto de romperse. –Comenta Reme, tratando de romper el silencio. Nicolás tarda en entender que se refiere a la cafetera.

–Llévate esta. –Nicolás se arrepiente nada más proponerlo, pero sonríe. Ahora comprende que el sonido que escucha no viene de la torre, sino que retumba dentro de sus propios oídos, y está empezando a marearse. Deja la taza en el escritorio y desenchufa la cafetera para dársela. Se siente como cuando cruza una de las puertas.– Total, apenas la uso. –Miente, pero al ingeniero se le ilumina el rostro y Reme se deshace en agradecimientos.

Nicolás tiene la sensación de haber cambiado un poquito el mundo.


End file.
